Dear Santa
by kher
Summary: I thought it would be funny if the guys and Mia and Ulie wrote lettes to Santa Clause. I hope you enjoy it. This is going to be a short fic.
1. Sage

Disclaimer: I don't own ronin warriors. I don't have that kind of money. I'm just 13! Oh well.   
  
Author's note: I thought it would be funny, if each ronin, including Ulie and Mia wrote a letter to Santa Clause. Anywayz read the story. The story starts off with Sage's letter.  
  
Dear Santa,  
  
Well, it's that time again. My favorite day of the year has almost arrived. I just wanted to ask for some stuff. This year I want the perfect girl. I really need one. Sure I've met a lot girls, but I just haven't found the one. That's one of the things I want for Christmas. If it's possible can you wrap her in green wrapping paper. Another thing is that I wanna get back at Kento and the guys for playing that little trick that they played on me. Maybe I should explain. It was my 17th birthday. I was having a lot of fun. Then the guys decided that they would get Mia to make me think that she actually was attracted to me. I bet she is, but at the time it was one big joke. It really lowered my self-esteem, ya know. I'm scarred for life. I'll never be the same around Mia again. Anyway could you just give them coal for Christmas? Don't give them anything they want. I really want to get back at them. If you don't give them coal, give me one of those april fools sets. Then I can get my revenge. Could you give me some cash as well? I'm a little low on cash. My folks won't give me any. If you can give me some, it would be greatly appreciated. Anyway that's all I want. I have been a good boy all year. I helped to defeat Talpa and everything. Well, I hope you get everything I want, Santa.  
  
Bye,  
  
Sage  
  
P.s: I hope you have a very Merry Christmas! So long Santa. Did I metion you're my role model?  
  



	2. Rowen

  
Here's another letter.  
  
  
Dear Santa,  
  
Hi! I haven't written a letter to you for a while. I guess I grew out of it, but I just thought it would be kind of fun. If you haven't noticed, I'm Rowen. The mature one out of the 5 ronins. I know what you're thinking. I wasn't mature, when I helped play that joke on Sage. It wasn't my idea. It was all Cye. Apparently, Sage did something to make Cye mad. Now we all know what happens, when the British get mad. Wait, I'm thinking of the French. Oh well. Anyway, they forced me to do it. They threatened to burn all of books, or worse, they were going to make go to a club. After that, they were going to make me go out with Rita Louis. She is the most popular girl in school, and she has a crush on me. She said that she has a thing for smart intelligent guys. She's worse than Sage, The Flirt King. I can't go out with her! I just can't. That's why I agreed. I am an innocent victim. With that in mind, this is what I want for Christmas. There's this book that I really want. I am a fan of English Literature. The book is called A Tale of Two Cities. It's supposed to be really good. Charles Dickens rules! I need calm down. Could you please get it for me. Please! Also I need another astronomy book. Whiteblaze kinda got ahold of it. Ulie gave it to him. Can you believe it? I don't wanna think about it. I also need a muzzle. Don't worry it's not for me. It's for Whiteblaze. He is really loud, and I need something to shut him up. It's hard enough to get some sleep.You know with 6 other people and tiger in the house.Thank you Santa! Merry Christmas!  
  
~Rowen~  
  
P.S: I need a new chess set. Ulie ruined the last one. Thanks. You're the best!!!  
______________________________________________________________________  
If any else has noticed that the first time I sent this chapter is said no subject, I'm sorry. That wasn't supposed to happen. Anyway part 3 will be coming soon.  



	3. Kento

  
  
Once again, here's a letter  
  
  
Dear Santa,  
  
It's the time of year when you wish good will to all men and world peace. If you haven't noticed, this is Kento. I'm the sensitive one of the group. I hope you are having a great time. You know you're like a brother that I've never had (and never met). Now is the time that I would like to tell you what I would LIKE for Christmas. As you may know, I have been a very good boy this year. You know we kicked some Dynasty butt and everything. I would like to say, in my defense, that I had nothing to do with the "Sage Incident". I am innocent. Innocent I tell ya. I bet Rowen told he had nothing to do with it. It was his freakin idea. I swear it was. He wanted to get back at Sage for something that had to do with Rita. She's the most popular girl in school, and Sage liked her. Sage knew that she had a crush on Rowen, so he thought that he would just play a joke on Rowen. Sage got Rita to ask Rowen out in front of the whole school. Rowen is the shy type. Wittle Rowen wet his pants. Poor guy. It was so funny though. I mean F U N N Y! I just can't get enough of it. I've said too much. Anyway this is what I want for Christmas: A bigger refrigerator. We have more food, if we have a bigger refrigerator. Wouldn't that be cool? I can eat more. I will never go HUNGRY again! Can I get a car? Can I? Please Santa! I'm old enough. Dang! I'm hungry again. I guess I should go now.   
  
Bye,  
  
Kento.  
  
P. S: Have a Merry Christmas. Peace on Earth and Goodwill to all men.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Hilo again. That was Kento? Who knew he had a kind hearted soul? I'm just kidding. I wonder who will be next? And will we ever find out what really happened with the "Sage Incident"? This and more with the next chapter of Dear Santa. Have a nice day.


	4. Ryo

~Ryo~  
  
  
Dear Santa,   
  
Hi Santa! I'm hoping you are having a great day. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that I'm sucking up. Yes, I am sucking up. Doesn't it help? Anyway I'm sure that you have heard of the "Sage Incident"(music is heard in the background). Where did that music come from? (_Hey stick to the story, Ryo!!)_ Huh? Where did that voice come from? Anyway I guess I should stick to the story. I bet Kento told you it was Rowen's idea. Guess what? It was Cye's. As you may know, Kento and Cye are best friends. Of course he would defend Cye. Let me tell you the REAL story. It all started a month ago (flashback music is heard). Sage, Rowen, and myself were talking in the cafeteria. That's when Rita came over. Everyone knows that she has a crush on Rowen. Now Cye was kind of jealous. He was the one that got rejected by Rita. Cye was about to come over, but Sage stopped him. He wanted Rowen to have his moment. Cye was got really mad to. I guess you know what happens, when the British get mad. You know, off with their head. Wait! I'm thinking of the French. Oh well. That's how mad Cye was. Rowen didn't really like girls. Yes, Rowen acts like a 5 year old, when it comes to girls. In the end, the "Sage Incident" occurred. I didn't have anything to do with what Cye did. Nothing. It was Mia and Cye. The worst thing is that I think that Cye and Mia are...are going out. I liked her too. I'm not going to cry. I'm very sensitive to these things. I guess I should tell you what I want for Christmas. There's this really cool motorcycle that I saw. It would be so cool if I could get one. Then I can really get Mia to go out with me. I should be the genius. Chicks love guys with motorcycles. Well, I hope you have a very Merry Christmas.   
  
Bye,  
  
Ryo  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
Hilo again. This was Ryo's letter. Cye goin out with Mia. Ahhhhhhhhhhh. What will happen next? Find out in the next letter. Email your comments to me at lilangelhyper@yahoo.com I hope you enjoy this fic. 


	5. Cye

Here's Cye's letter  
  
  
Dear Santa,  
  
Hullo! I'm sure you have heard the rumors. I did nothing wrong. I swear on my British heritage! I also am not going out with Mia. I dunno where people got that? We're just friends. Got it? F R I E N D S! I guess I should explain myself with the Sage incident. It all started a month ago. I was busy in the kitchen cooking. Innocently cooking. That's when the trouble started. Now I have a pet fish named snookums. Don't ask about the name. I lost a bet. I loved that fish. Anyway I told Sage to go feed snookums. He fed him all right. He over fed him. Snookums died!! I didn't know it. Sage felt that he had to hide it. So when I wasn't looking, he put the fish in the soup that I was making. In the end, I..I ate snookums. My fish buddy. My amigo. That's when Mia decided to help me. She did the rest, and you know the rest. Could you get me a new snookums? Please, I don't think I can go on. I ate my own fish. Do you know how sad that makes me? I have never eaten a fish in my entire life. I think I'm going to cry. Goodbye Santa. Merry Christmas. I want my Snookums.  
  
Cheerio,  
  
Cye  
______________________________________________________________________  
I finally updated. This one was short and sweet. I hope you like it. There will be three more parts of this fic. Mia, Ulie, and someone who shall not be named. I wonder who it is. Anyway the next chapter will be coming soon.


	6. Mia

Here's Mia's letter  
  
Dear Santa,  
  
As you may know, there was an incident that occurred. I would like to say that I can honestly say that I had no part in it. I do not play immature pranks on people. It's not my nature. I don't know what you have heard, but I did not do anything. It's between the boys. I have been busy with my work. The boys just interrupt me all of the time. So immature. I can't stand it. I thought Rowena would be okay, but he will stoop down to the others level. Even Ulie behaves better. Well, a little bit better. All I know, Cye wanted to get back at Sage. Poor guy. He ate a fish. Personally I love fish. Catfish, Salmon, Trout. They make my mouth water. I'm so hungry. Wait! I think I've been around Kento too long. I have to sneak out of the house to get some fish. Anyway this is what I want for Christmas. That new move called Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon. It was a really cool movie. Plus the guys will like it as well. They like anything, when someone dies. They are so violent. Could I get a new computer? My computer is so slow. It is really frustrating. Well, that is all I want. I hope you get me what you can. Thanks! Merry Christmas!  
  
~Mia~  
P.S: Is there a way you can make Ryo stop thinking that I'm going out with Cye. Cye's a nice guy, but for the love of Mike!! Geez...I dunno where that came from! ______________________________________________________________________  
Short but sweet once again. There are two more parts. Ulie and a mystery person. I wonder who it is? Hmmmmmmmm... well it did take me a long time to post again. I've been really busy. Anyway the next chapter comin soon.


	7. Ulie

Here's Ulie's letter  
  
  
Dear Santa,  
  
Hi! You know what? I dunno what's going around here. Everyone is acting really weird. It really scaring me, ya know? It's probably because I'm just a 10 year old. That's it. I dunno anything. Geez.. I saw Cye crying. I think he ate a fish. What's wrong with eating a fish? Oh wait! He doesn't like fish. Well, he like likes fish, but he doesn't like eating fish. That's it. Yup. Sometimes I suprise myself. I'm so smart! So anyway I dunno what's going on. Mia is really frustrated, Ryo is really sad, Sage is mad, Kento is always hungry, Rowen is still a geek, Cye is busy crying, and I'm writing this letter. I thought things would quiet down, after Talpa was destroyed. Not in this house. This is what I want for Christmas. Pokemon Stadium 2 is such a cool game. Can I get it? Please! Also there was this really cool necklace I saw. I wanna give it to Mia. She is taking care of me. I thought I was going to be alone, when my parents died. Boy was I wrong. Bye Santa! Merry Christmas!  
  
~Ulie~  
_________________________________________________________________  
Last chapter comin soon. It's with the mystery guest. If you still haven't noticed, it's gonna be santa! duh! please read and review. thanx


	8. Santa

Here's Santa  
  
  
Santa's workshop was as busy as ever. It was 3 days until Christmas. Santa was busy reading letters. That's where the chapter takes place. He was reading the letters that Mia, Ulie, Sage, Cye, Rowen, Ryo, and Kento's letters. He found them quite confusing.   
  
"I don't know who to believe. It seems that everybody has there own opinion. I think I'll go with Ulie's letter. Horris get in here!"commanded Santa.  
  
"Yes sir."said Horis as he ran in.  
  
"I want you to take notes. Get Sage one of those inflatable girls. He wants the "perfect girl." I want you to get Rowen that book called Girls For Dummies. Get Mia that movie she wanted. Wait I know the perfect thing her. Get her that red dress that Mrs. Santa Clause made. She wanted me to give it to somebody. Plus, if Mia is going to seduce anymore guys she'll need that dress. Get Kento a cookbook. If he wants food, he can cook it himself. Get Ulie that game he wanted. Also that necklace he wanted to give Mia. That will go with the dress she's getting. Get Cye a stuffed animal. He can name it Snookums, or whatever. Get Ryo a toy motorcycle. I'm not letting him get a real one. No way. He doesn't deserve it. Is that everything?"asked Santa.  
  
"I believe it is."said Horris. He left soon after their conversation.  
  
"I need to get another job. I wonder what really happened? This is so confusing. Mama (that would be Mrs. Clause) bring me my lunch. I'm hungry!"  
______________________________________________________________________  
Hello! Well this fic is done. Done I tell ya. Oh yeah if you're running about that mistake with Rowena is should be Rowen. I'm not the best typer. *sweatdrop* Yes, I suck. So how did u like. Send comments to lilangelhyper@yahoo.com


End file.
